User blog:Lykrast/Kelan, the spectral avenger
Abilities= Kelan instantly deals magic damage to the target and then leash himself to it for up to 5 seconds. As long as the leash keeps up, Kelan will continue to deal damage while increasing his attack speed and reducing the target's attack speed by half the same percentage. The drain last 8 seconds after the leash broke, and decays over the last 5 seconds. The attack speed debuff does not affects bonus attack speed, like those from items. 800 |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost= mana |range = 600 }} Kelan's attacks apply a slow to their target for 1.75 seconds that stacks up to 3 times. |leveling = |description2 = For the next 5 seconds, Kelan's attacks deals bonus magic damage and apply a 2.5 seconds crowd control vulnerability, causing all crowd control on that target to last longer. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost= 50 mana }} Create a 275 radius Spectral Shroud at Kelan's position for 5 seconds. While on the shroud, Kelan ignores unit collision, moves faster and gains armor and magic resistance. If an enemy champion enter the main shroud, he will leave 150 radius shrouds that last for 2 seconds where he walks for 4 seconds. Continual exposures renews the debuff. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost= mana }} Kelan dashes to the target enemy champion and then fuses with him for several seconds during which Kelan is untargetable. For the duration, the target become an ally that Kelan control and takes 50% reduced damage from towers, but cannot be healed or buffed by Kelan's allies or uses the target's item's active, abilities and summoner spells but can uses his own from the host's body. When reactivating the ability or the duration ends, Kelan leaves his host, dealing magic damage and leaving it silenced and slowed for 1.5 seconds. Any ability you use for the duration will uses Kelan's stats. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost= mana |range = 700 }} |-| Tips= Playing as Kelan * does not affects the target's bonus attack speed, meaning that, for example, if his base attack speed is 0.625 (which is quite common), he will only loose attacks per second. * can easily turns the tide of a battle. However, due to its high cooldown, try to use it on the good enemy. Most of the time, the enemy carry is the best choice. ** Also remember that the target is an ally for the duration, meaning that you and your towers can't attack him for the duration. But the enemy towers CAN attack him, but for heavily reduced damage. Items build as Kelan * Taking a mix of attack damage and ability power can be the best way to build Kelan. ** But just taking a single one of these can also be effective. * Do keep in mind that attacks during will uses the host's stats. But any ability you cast will uses your stats. * You can still use your item's actives during . Keep that in mind when building Kelan. * Cooldown reduction is a powerful stat on Kelan, as it allows you to permanently keeps , and to use with a lesser downtime. Playing with Kelan * When Kelan someone, get within position to deals the largest amount of damage when Kelan leaves his host. The slow and silence will helps you reacting. * Remember that a ed enemy is considered an ally, meaning that you can't damage and debuffing him. But you still can't heal or buff that enemy. Playing against Kelan * Kelan excells against champions who relies on their auto attacks, since 's debuff can be quite devastating, and can turn one's stength against his team. * Remember that 's attack speed debuff does not affect bonus attack speed, like those gained from items. * When Kelan any of your teammate, try using crowd controls on him and then ignore him the best you can : any damage you deals will contribute to the kill. More to come... Changelog NOTE :'''date is written Day/Month/Year ** Duration reduced from 8 to 5 ** Cooldown increased from 300 to 360 * ** The ennemy now only loose half the attack speed you get ** The attack speed buff/debuff now decays over the last 5 seconds ** Reworded to better clarify that the attack speed debuff does not affects bonus attack speed, like those from items * ** Main shroud duration reduced from 6 to 5 ** Bonus movement speed reduced from to ** Bonus armor and magic resistance reduced from to * ** Cooldown increased from to 29/05/2013 : * ** Cooldown increased from 120 to 300 * ** Range reduced from to a static 700 ** Duration reduced from to 28/05/2013 : Created }} Check my other creations Category:Custom champions